


heaven's the witness

by vividsouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Being Lost, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Heartbreaking, I Made Myself Cry, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Ending, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividsouls/pseuds/vividsouls
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime. The guy who made Oikawa Tooru happy.Oikawa Tooru. The guy who has been missing for two years.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	heaven's the witness

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii so this fic is dedicated to my interent bestfriend henrix ! ur ugly but anyways pls cry idk this is heartbreaking for me :( i cried ngl but ENJOY !!!! p.s. im sorry if theres any mistakes ! i proofread this at 1 am :(

Iwaizumi was happy. It was the first day after high school. It was the first day that he was not a high school student anymore. Well, he never liked high school that much, except for volleyball and Oikawa Tooru.

Oikawa Tooru is a quiet guy. For Iwaizumi, he seems like a nerdy guy, but Iwaizumi can't deny he has good looks. Oikawa is a shy guy with his glasses on, wearing the strap of his camera on his neck and takes pictures of ever beautiful thing he sees. 

Oikawa was really passionate on photography. Actually, that's how Iwaizumi and Oikawa met. 

Back on when they were second years, Iwaizumi saw Oikawa, taking pictures at the door of him playing volleyball all alone at the gym. At that moment, Oikawa was mesmerized on how cool Iwaizumi plays volleyball. Oikawa was stunned by his beauty. 

“Oi, what are you looking at?” Iwaizumi ran toward him and snatched the camera from his hands before Oikawa could've run away. Iwaizumi looked at the pictures and was amazed of the photography skills Oikawa has. 

And that was the day they started talking and became the best of friends that are inseparable.

Iwaizumi smiled as he remembered the precious memory. 

Well, Iwaizumi was also happy because he's on his way to Oikawa's house to meet him and hang out because that's what Iwaizumi said to him yesterday at the graduation.

As he reached the Oikawa's residence. He knocked but the silence replied to Iwaizumi. He kept on knocking on the door to the point he started banging his fists in the door with the sense of curiosity and anxiety.

“Okay, he just probably went out to eat. There's nothing to worry, Hajime.” Iwaizumi calmed himself.

He sat at the small stairs to the door in front of the house.

Minutes passed through, he wondered in front of the house and went to mailbox. He opened it and saw an envelope. He saw his name in a curse handwriting in front of the envelope. He was worried so he opened it.

_To Iwa-chan,_

_Hi Iwa-chan! You're probably at my house right now but I'm sorry I'm not there. I'm writing this the day before graduation so you probably knew already about my dad leaving my mom and I. My mom never went back and so is my dad. So the lie I will make tomorrow for you is that they are busy on work so they can't attend. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I just want tomorrow to be memorable. So Iwa-chan, I just wanted to say that I love you. Thank you for these past years with you. I can't explain how I'm grateful I met you. Live your life to the fullest, okay? I'll leave for good. I don't want to be here anymore. I know it's me, being selfish again, but I can't take it anymore. So please, Iwa-chan, don't find me because I'll be always on your heart and mind. I will love you forever Iwa-chan. Heaven's the witness._

_Love, Trashykawa._

Iwaizumi cried as his heart broke into pieces. He was just confused and in denial. He just can't accept this.

“I love you too, Tooru.” He yelled.

—

Years passed. Iwaizumi has never forgotten about him. He laid down at his white bed and cried. Today is the day when Oikawa left him. Two years ago. His heart ached with pain and agony. He wanted to see him so much and tell him how much he loved him too. He tried to find him, but there's nothing.

Iwaizumi promised to him self to wait for him. Iwaizumi promised to him self that he will not love anyone except for Oikawa Tooru. Iwaizumi promised those promises.

“Heaven's the witness, huh.” Iwaizumi silently sobbed alone in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so r u okay? i hope u r :( 
> 
> u can find me !  
> curiouscat: ioveiji  
> wattpad: vividsouls


End file.
